Megumi Toyoguchi
|Edad = |Fecha de nacimiento = 2 de enero de 1978 |Lugar de nacimiento = Machida, Tokio, Japón |Nacionalidad = Japonesa |Tipo de sangre = A |Estatura = 167 cm |Conyugue = |Hijos = |Padres = |Debut = 1998 |Estado = Activa |Personaje = Rottarace |Agencia = 81 Produce |Facebook = |Twitter = @TokyoJanken |Yahoo = |Sitio web = Megumi Toyoguchi |Blog = Toyoguchi Megumi |Ocupación = Seiyū |Pasatiempos = Animé y juegos |Habilidades = }} Megumi Toyoguchi es una seiyū que nació en Japón el 2 de enero de 1978. Filmografía Animé 1998 *Alice SOS - Alice * Shadow Skill - Women Var 1999 *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Mitsuki Rara/Miss Rah *Kaikan Phrase - Mikako *Infinite Ryvius - Ran Luckmolde, Reiko Ichikawa, Charlotte Rakunes, Sandy Allen, Anna de Pompadour 2000 *Miami Guns - Yao Sakurakouji *Hamtaro - Maria (2000 - 2004) *Vandread series - Parfet Balblair (2000 - 2001) 2001 *Super Gals! Kotobuki Ran - Ran Kotobuki (2001 - 2002) *Shaman King - Reimei *Captain Kuppa - Minesu 2002 *Chobits - Yumi Omura *.hack//SIGN - Mimiru *The Twelve Kingdoms - Teiei *Petite Princess Yucie - Chica *Monkey Typhoon - Myūru *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED - Miriallia Haw 2003 *Stellvia - Ayaka Machida *Stratos 4 - Annette Kerry *L/R: Licensed by Royalty - Claire Pennylane *Kaleido Star - Manami Yura (2003 - 2004) *Astro Boy - Cala *Zatch Bell - Princess Mariru *Scrapped Princess - Elfetine *Avenger - Layla Ashley *Fullmetal Alchemist - Winry Rockbell 2004 *Burst Angel - Meg *Maria-sama ga Miteru - Sei Sato (2004 - 2009) *Burn-Up Scramble - Rio Kinezono *Sgt. Frog - Melody Honey *The Marshmallow Times - Chamomile *Monster - Bibliotecaria *Initial D - Kyoko Iwase *Samurai Champloo - Lily *Le Portrait de Petit Cossette - Shōko Mataki *DearS - Rubi *Fafner of the Azure - Mjölnir, Yosho no Kazuki *Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time: A Tale of the Eight Guardians - Akane-hime *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny - Miriallia Haw *Gakuen Alice - Yuri Miyazono 2005 *Majime ni Fumajime Kaiketsu Zorori - Ranra, Momo *MAR - Gido *Strawberry 100% - Tsukasa Nishino *Glass Mask - Taiko Kasuga *Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle - Charme (2005 - 2006) *Kirameki Project - Nene *Moeyo Ken - Koyuki *Gun × Sword - Bunny Montana (Honey Cherry) *Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ - Mami Takeuchi *Gunparade March - Sara Ishida *Hell Girl - Shiori Akasaka *Aria: The Animation - Amelie *Black Cat - Saya Minatsuki *Blood+ - Irène *Paradise Kiss - Tanabe 2006 *Rec - Yoshioka *Simoun - Alty *.hack//Roots - Tabby *Spider Riders - Lemin *Nana - Mali *Black Lagoon - Revy *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye - Honoka *Innocent Venus - Renee Vikro *Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl - Hikari (Dawn) *Tokimeki Memorial Only Love - Hiromi Ohtama *D.Gray-man - Miranda Lotto *Sumomomo Momomo - Kinu Ayatsuji *Shooting Star Rockman - Otorihime *Tokyo Tribe 2 - Glue 2007 *Naruto Shippuden - Hotaru *Hayate the Combat Butler - Kirika Kuzuha *El Cazador de la Bruja - Melissa *Claymore - Sophia *Darker than Black - Chiaki Shinoda *The Story of Saiunkoku - Ran Jyūsan-hime *Buzzer Beater - Rachel *CODE-E - Mils Brinberg *Bamboo Blade - Kirino Chiba *Myself; Yourself - Yuzuki Fujimura *Neuro: Supernatural Detective - Ishiya Yuka 2008 *Macross Frontier - Klan Klang *Allison and Lilia - Graz-Akusentinu (Axe) *To Love-Ru - Hija *Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows - Rottarace *Kamen no Maid Guy - Fubuki *Golgo 13 - Cindy *Mission-E - Mils Brinberg *Sands of Destruction - Aya *Blade of the Immortal - Hyaku *Stitch! - Dolores 2009 *Akikan - Kizaki Airin *Maria Holic - Fumi Kumagai *Viper's Creed - Sakurako *Rideback - Shōko Uemura *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Hirono Inada *Pandora Hearts - Lottie *Cross Game - Tsukishima Ichiyou *Needless - Riru Roukakuji *Princess Lover! - Sylvia van Hossen *The Sacred Blacksmith Aria 2010 *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Mouyuu *Lilpri - Minami Okada *Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin - Meg Yokosuka *Psychic Detective Yakumo - Makoto Hijikata 2011 *Infinite Stratos - Chifuyu Orimura (2011 - 2013) *Gosick - Kuiaran the second *Suite PreCure - Seiren/Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat *Sengoku Otome: Momoiro Paradox - Oda Nobunaga *Sket Dance - Moe Yabasawa *Hyouge Mono - Osen *Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou - Reira *Fate/Zero - Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri (2011 - 2012) 2012 *Saki series - Takami Shibuya *Jormungand - Dr. Miami (Minami Amada) *Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere - Grace Omari/Mishina-Large *Sword Art Online - Rosalia *Tamagotchi! - Kiraritchi (2012 - 2015) *The Pet Girl of Sakurasou - Chihiro Sengoku 2013 *Senran Kagura - Haruka (2013 - 2015) *Danganronpa: The Animation - Junko Enoshima *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic - Irene Smirnoff 2014 *Super Sonico: The Animation - Kinohon Sayaka *D-Frag! - Tsutsumi Inada *The Irregular at Magic High School - Sayuri Shiba *Bakumatsu Rock - Your dragon *Hanayamata - Sari Tokiwa *Re: hamatora - Beckoner *Cross Ange - Maggie *Girl Friend Beta - Akiho Shigetō 2015 *Plastic Memories - Kazumi Kuwanomi *Nisekoi - Hana Kirisaki (Temp 2) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace - Tokiko Kagami *Young Black Jack - Aoyama 2016 *Rilu Rilu Fairilu~Yousei no Door~ - Dante, Akoya, Rafflé, Nome, Fairilu Marje *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable - Tomoko Higashikata *Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto - Yui *High School Fleet - Kaoru Furushou OVAs *Last Order: Final Fantasy VII - Turk (gun) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Mihiro Oiwakken *The World God Only Knows - Nora Películas *A Tree of Palme - Popo (2002) *Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Winry Rockbell (2005) *Keroro Gunsō the Super Movie - Melody Honey (2006) *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai - Hikari (2007) *Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior - Hikari (2008) *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life - Hikari (2009) *Macross Frontier: Itsuwari no Utahime - Klan Klang (2009) *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva - Amelia Ruth (2009) *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions - Hikari (2010) *Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth - Mjölnir (2010) *Macross Frontier: Sayonara no Tsubasa - Klan Klang (2011) *Suite Precure♪ The Movie: Take it back! The Miraculous Melody that Connects Hearts Ellen - Kurokawa (Cure Beat) (2011) *.hack//The Movie - Yushiro (2012) *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future! - Ellen Kurokawa (2012) *Macross FB 7: Ore no Uta o Kike! - Klan Kla (2012) *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Friends of the Heart! - Ellen Kurokawa (2013) *Persona 3 The Movie: No. 1, Spring of Birth - Yukari Takeba (2013) *Persona 3 The Movie: No. 2, Midsummer Knight's Dream - Yukari Takeba (2014) *Pretty Cure All Stars: Spring Carnival♪ - Ellen Kurokawa (2015) *Persona 3 The Movie: No. 3, Falling Down - Yukari Takeba (2015) *Persona 3 The Movie: No. 4, Winter of Rebirth - Yukari Takeba (2016)